


Run

by azziria



Series: Why don't you try me? [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny really, really doesn't want to talk about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> A _Try me_ vignette, Danny's POV. Follows [Bring me to life](http://archiveofourown.org/works/158941), but can be read as a standalone.

It had seemed like such a good idea when Steve suggested it, sinking a few beers round at the boss’s place to celebrate winding up another case. At least it had seemed like a good idea to Chin and Kono, and Danny had been caught off his guard, blindsided by Chin’s easy-going friendliness and Kono’s infectious enthusiasm, and hadn’t been quick enough off the mark to fabricate an excuse and duck out of doing something he really, really didn’t want to do.

So here he is, ensconced in a chair in the living room of Steve’s house, beer in hand, listening to Chin and Kono arguing the toss over which of them some obscure cousin is most closely related to. He’s trying very hard not to watch the easy way Steve sprawls on the couch, not to notice the long curve of Steve’s throat as he tips his head back and necks his beer, and he’s failing dismally. As soon as he decently can he’ll make his excuses and leave, flee back to his crappy apartment to jerk off yet again to the imagined feel of Steve’s mouth on his skin and Steve’s hand on his dick. It’s pathetic and sad and _wrong_ , and he knows it, is getting tired of it, but he can’t seem to help himself.

He’s had a couple more beers than he intended, must have lost track of things a bit, because suddenly Chin and Kono are going. He can hear Kono’s light giggle and Chin’s deeper laugh as they disappear down the driveway, and fuck, they’ve left him alone with Steve, and he really needs to leave _right now_.

He almost makes it out, hand on the latch, when Steve arrives behind him, right up in his space, and reaches over his shoulder with one long arm to hold the door shut. Steve’s so close that Danny can almost feel the rumble in his chest when he speaks, soft but firm, “Danny, don’t go, we need to...”

And no, they don’t _need_ to do anything. They certainly don’t need to talk about whatever Steve heard – whatever Steve _thinks_ he heard – Danny say in his sleep during the stakeout the other night, because it’s not fair, Danny was _asleep_ , dammit, he doesn’t know what he said, doesn’t know how much shit he’s actually in here. But Steve’s not moving, and Danny’s not going to engage in an undignified tussle for the door handle, so he turns round to face his partner, and oh fuck, this is not a face he’s ever seen before, intense and focused and... something else. All of a sudden Danny’s had enough, just gives up, slumps back against the door in despair, tips his head back and closes his eyes, waiting for Steve to say something.

And that’s when Steve kisses him.


End file.
